1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood preservatives which contain 2-iodobenzanilide and a quaternary ammonium compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
It has been disclosed that 2-iodobenzanilide has a good fungicidal action, for example against wood-destroying Basidiomycetes (DE-No. 16 42 224). However, it cannot be used in practice because of its poor solubility. The amount of active ingredient which has to be present in the wood preservatives to provide adequate protection of the wood from fungi (about 1-2% by weight for primers or transparent finishes) can, owing to its poor solubility in aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, only be dissolved in the wood preservative by using a large amount (more than 10%) of special solvents (N-methylpyrrolidone/dimethylformamide). This has an adverse effect on the performance characteristics of the wood preservatives (drying).
It is also known that quaternary ammonium compounds can be used as cationic emulsifiers. They may be used in both aqueous and oily mixtures.